Lancer (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = The Don's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = Unknown, 1787 AD|height = |weight = |birthp = KwaZulu-Natal|hairc = Black|eyec = Red|armament = Iklwa & Ishlangu|likes = |dislikes = Stealth Tactics, Assassin-Class Servants|image = Lancer1.jpg}} Profile History Lancer is Shaka Zulu '(シャカズールー), one of the greatest monarchs of the Zulu Kingdom, and was known for his great military reforms and the expansion of his land's territory. Personality Shaka has a loud, proud and bombastic personality. Shaka has little time or patience for the stealth and subtly that other servants and masters practice and ideally would like to just have an all out brawl for possession of the Grail. He abhors cowardice and despises anyone who would flee from combat with him; in Shaka's mind once a battle begins it must end with either him or his opponent dead. Shaka is a ruthless and brutal man and has no hesitation butchering those he feels have disrespected him. Despite his vicious outwards appearances Shaka can be jovial and humors at times especially when things are going well for him. Wish Shaka adored and worshiped his mother because of the hardship they endured together and her death left him absolutely devastated to the point of executing thousands of his own people for not showing enough grief at her passing. His wish therefore would be the bring his beloved mother back to life. Abilities Skills *'Class skills **''Magic Resistance'' - (B+) Cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be effected. *'Personal Skills' **''Advice of the Stategist'' - (B) Owing to his numerous revolutionary changes to tribal conflict in Africa Shaka is able to read the situation at hand and the tactical advice he gives is more often than not correct. **''Battle Continuation'' - (B) Shaka trained himself and his men to ignore pain with activities such as running barefoot over thorns for hours. Due to the nature of his birth Shaka has also had to fight to gain everything he has and can fight on even with near fatal injuries. **''Bravery'' - (A) Shaka often fought alongside his men in battle and his acts of courage were what lead to him being made into a war-chief by Dingiswayo. Shaka will fight relentlessly in any battle and will never run from a conflict even when odds are firmly stacked against him. Nobel Phantasms *'Spit of Poison' Anti-Unit - © Shaka can summon a pouch of poisonous herbs which he can chew and spit into an opponents eyes, blinding them. This lasts until either Shaka or the affected person is killed but Shaka can call off the blindness on his own accord should he so wish. *'The Bull's Horns' Anti-Unit/Anti-Group - (A) Shaka's ultimate attack involves him summoning a herd of African Buffalo. Weighing in at half a ton each they are a formidable force to be reckoned with and can attack individually or in groups. Despite their offensive power Shaka often prefers to use them non-offensively to conserve mana with his favored tactic being to use their numbers to hide himself and catch an opponent unawares by jumping out at them. He also uses them as a defensive barrier to protect himself from attacks from an opponent. Shaka may also use the buffalo to trap an opponent inside a makeshift arena by forming a circle around them, forcing them to fight Shaka head on instead of fleeing. Shaka's ultimate attack incorporates his famous Buffalo Horn formation by having the buffalo form up the pincer movement, the "horns" attacking the opponents flanks while Shaka holds steady the forces in the middle. Obviously summoning the attack drains mana at a fast rate although as previously mentioned using the Buffalo non-offensively reduces the mana output significantly. Quotes Category:Servants Category:African Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Lancer Servants Category:Fate/Global War